


An Unusual Contract

by Skalidra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Demon Summoning, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: Shiro is Keith's summoned servant, a demon pulled from a separate plane and then bound to theirs. He's more human looking than most, apart from the metal and violet energy of his arm and the occasional golden glow of his eyes, but that doesn't make the relationship they have any less illegal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Dark Voltron Week! The prompt(s) for this one are 'Unhealthy Relationship/Consent Issues', so I thought I'd play with the idea of legitimate consent problems. If any of you have read the Bartimaeus Trilogy? This is basically that sort of universe. (There are magicians, they can summon and bind demons to the human plane that are then contracted to obey/fulfill orders to an extent.)

Keith can see the way that people look at Shiro. Sidelong glances, narrowed eyes, curls of the lip as they see the visible marks of his not-exactly-human disposition. The scar across his face, the white shock of his hair, the violet glow of an arm altogether inhuman, formed of twisted, silver metal and that unearthly glow. Shiro is mostly human-looking, apart from that arm, but if anyone looks closer for even a minute it's obvious enough.

Shiro is a demon, of a sort. Summoned, bound to the human plane by the runes inked across his back and hidden beneath the tight black fabric of his vest. They're supposed to be visible, so there's a second circle of black runes around his human-looking wrist. Purely decorative, not that anyone but a master could notice the single glyph out of place that marks it as ornamental. Not enough to bind a demon of any real quality, but anyone good enough to know that will also know enough to assume that there are more runes on skin that isn't visible.

So Keith stands beside him, close at his side with the matching band of runes around his own wrist visible, to signify his ownership. It's not enough to stop people from giving them looks. Demons, usually, shouldn't be out in public the way they are. It's not illegal, technically, but it's frowned upon. Especially the ones that look mostly human.

Shiro doesn't seem to mind that much, but Keith does. He worries, every time someone sees them together, if someone will realize what's actually between them. Not just a demon and its master, but something a lot more intimate and a lot more unacceptable. There are a lot of things about binding and summoning demons that _are_ illegal, and one of those things is anything deeper than friendship.

Officially, it's a ban against letting the demon get close enough to mess with the bindings or to have any control over the summoner that might allow them to break free of the control. Demons, after all, can be a terrifying thing when they're solidly bound to the plane and not contained. The accidents were pretty bad, so the laws were made. He could be imprisoned, and Shiro permanently banished, if anyone ever found out what's going on.

Like how Shiro, once they're alone again, slides that metal hand around his waist and pulls him close, fingers hot enough that he can feel it even through the thicker fabric of his waistcoat and the jacket over it. Shiro runs so much hotter than any human.

"You're in your head again," Shiro murmurs, with a soft smile. "Want me to draw a bath? Make you something to eat?"

He tenses a little bit, drawing back. "You know you don't have to do that."

Shiro's smile slips a little bit, and then he's leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's forehead, lingering for a long couple moments. "And you know that I want to," is the gentle counter. "Keith, you haven't given me any commands, remember? Not a one. This is what I want to do, I promise.”

"Speak the truth," he demands, and he can see the little flicker of violet light flash up the back of Shiro's neck, the sharp inhalation as the command takes hold.

Then Shiro shakes his head, fingers pressing a little harder to his back, and meets his gaze. "This is what I want to do," he repeats, voice soft, eyes flickering gold for a brief moment before returning to their human-looking grey. "Keith, there doesn't have to be a command for me to want to make you happy. Trust me, alright? Please?"

He holds that falsely-human gaze for a couple moments, and then steps forward and falls into Shiro's chest, burying his face into the black fabric of the vest. "I'm sorry," he says, wrapping his arms around Shiro's waist. "I just— I worry, and—”

"I know," Shiro interrupts, still soft. "Now just tell me what you want, babe, and I'll make it happen. Bath? Food? Company?"

"Can I do all three?"

Shiro gives a laugh, metal palm rubbing up his back. "Of course." Shiro's hand slides down again, and Keith yelps as it hooks beneath his thighs and lifts him all in the span of a moment. He clings tight, as Shiro easily adjusts him to be sitting across that powerful arm, legs sideways against his stomach and all his weight as easily supported as a feather.

Shiro's already moving by the time he convinces his hands to loosen, and then carefully loops his arms around Shiro's neck, letting his head come down and rest on one shoulder. It always startles him when there's proof of exactly how strong Shiro is in comparison to him. It's mostly concentrated in that metal arm, but he's still at the upper end of possible human strength even in his more normal looking limbs and despite the muscle definition that shouldn't be the case. Shiro looks bigger, and he looks strong, but he's not weight-lifter strong looking.

He tilts his head so he can see where they're heading, just in time for Shiro to push open the door to the bathroom and step through. It's only the work of a moment for Shiro to kneel down beside the tub and twist to reach out with his free hand, plugging the drain before starting the water. The pipes rattle a bit, and they share a moment of waiting to see if anything breaks before the water starts to run. Shiro looks down and presses a soft kiss to his forehead as he fiddles with the temperature.

"What are you thinking for food?" Shiro asks, as they leave the tub to fill itself.

"What do we have?"

* * *

Shiro's fingers massage into his scalp and he groans, eyelids flickering closed as he goes utterly limp in the water. There's a quiet chuckle from behind him, a moment before Shiro's lips press to the side of his neck, a brand of heat that matches the temperature of the water they're both mostly submerged in.

"Feel good?" Shiro murmurs, a playful lilt to his tone.

"You know that already," he points out, his own voice lowered to a drawl. "Oh, don't stop."

Another snort, and he can feel how Shiro's legs, entangled with his own, shift beneath the water. "Well, you'll have to let me stop at some point if you want to actually rinse your hair out, but I can do this for awhile." He blinks his eyes open, realizing his phrasing, but Shiro continues before he can say anything. "It's alright, Keith. You know I don't mind commands, especially when they're harmless, and I think 'keep doing that it feels great' is probably about as harmless as you can get."

"But, I didn't mean to—”

"I don't care," is the gentle reminder, said against his ear. "Enjoy for as long as you want; your pleasure is my pleasure."

He shifts, and then quietly says, "Stop when you want to."

Shiro's fingers pause for a moment, then start again. "I'll stop when _you_ want me to. Or, if you're interested, I could move on to the rest of you? In a bed, or here?" He can feel Shiro's head turn, lifting over his to look at the rest of the bathroom as Shiro hums something considering. "I didn't put a towel down; there would be some clean up involved afterwards. I could probably reach one of the towels from here to fix that real quick."

He moves his hand beneath the water, finding Shiro's thigh and squeezing it as he gives a small smile. "Later. Oil doesn't work great in the water, remember?"

"Oh, is _that_ what you're after?" Shiro is clearly teasing, and the leg that nudges beneath his, twisting in beneath him and pressing up between his legs to make him gasp, is more proof. "I know a lot of ways to make you feel good that don't include oil, you know. Want a warm up?"

He shivers, eyes closing again. "That does sound nice," he admits, feeling the low curl of heat in his belly that he would swear is part of Shiro's powers, with how close it feels to the actual heat he gives off.

The fingers in his hair pull away, and he gives a small protesting sound but Shiro is already nudging him forward, ordering, "Rinse your hair out. Probably better to do that in cleaner water, hm?"

He flushes a little bit at the reminder before he obeys, leaning back and shifting down to get the back of his head beneath the water. It slides him against Shiro's leg, and he sucks in a small breath that, at this angle, he can see makes Shiro give a slightly wicked smile. He starts to reach up, but before he can even get his hands off of Shiro's legs there are hands in his hair, gently pulling through it and combing out the tangles to rinse it clean.

He lets himself zone out, until a tap to the back of his head prompts him to lift it again, and Shiro is squeezing excess water from his hair, making sure it's all lying back and none of the wet strands are in his face. His head is guided to rest back against Shiro's shoulder, human fingers hot against his jaw for a moment before both hands slide down beneath the water and against his skin.

Shiro knows every bit of how to wind him up, and it isn't long at all before he's straining upwards and breathing hard into Shiro's neck to muffle the sounds he's making, hands clinging to a thigh and a side, respectively. Shiro is murmuring praise to him, enough to make him flush and squirm, which only serves to rock him against the presence of Shiro's thigh as those powerful hands tease his chest and thighs, seeking out sensitive spots with easy familiarity.

By the time Shiro's human-looking hand circles his cock he's a step away from begging, and he sinks his teeth into the neck in front of them to muffle how he cries out. He can feel the vibration as Shiro laughs, a low chuckle that somehow manages to not feel mocking. The metal hand is tracing patterns on his chest, rising high enough to rub over his nipples on occasion, as the other hand strokes him. He can feel the brand of heat that is Shiro's own erection against his back, and he isn't _meaning_ to squirm against it but it's happening anyway.

Shiro's hands stay steady, breath even where he can feel the chest beneath him rising, lifting him a couple inches each time as well.

He arches when he comes, biting down hard enough that his jaw aches a little bit to muffle the sound he makes. Shiro holds him close through it, and then gathers him even closer when he's gone lax again, teeth coming loose from their grip so he can pant. Shiro nudges his head up high enough that their lips can meet, and he gives a tired, pleased sound as Shiro kisses him, tongue slipping into his mouth. Shiro tastes of the same metal as his inhuman arm; it's a taste he got used to awhile ago.

When the water eventually starts to cool is when Shiro finally pulls him up and out of the tub, as easily as he was originally lowered in. One towel gets dropped down over the floor, and before Shiro can head over and grab another to dry him off with he sinks down to his knees, tugging his demon back so he can repay the favor of the warm up in the bath. Shiro's still hard, and gives a deep groan when Keith swallows him down. A hand finds his hair, stroking through it as he works. (He's accustomed to the similarly metallic taste down there as well; that one took a little more practice.)

He keeps an eye on Shiro, watching the more human facade fall away as his control slips. The glow of his arm burns brighter, licking out over the metal to look more like fire than the energy it really is. Those grey eyes fade to a flat, golden glow, and when Shiro's mouth parts in a gasp he's no longer surprised by the sight of sharp teeth. Keith knows he's coming close when the violet glow from the metal arm starts to feed out underneath the rest of Shiro's skin, veins glowing beneath the skin as it spreads out over his chest and up his neck with pure _power_.

The hand in his hair lets go, and Shiro goes tense with restraint, holding back as he twitches and gives a deep groan. Keith relaxes, closes his eyes, and accepts the flood of almost-too-hot release into his mouth, swallowing it down. He can almost _feel_ that heat sink beneath his own skin, as if it contains some portion of Shiro's power. (And maybe it does. There have been a couple studies about the possibility of demon 'fluids' as power enhancers.)

He gets to his feet afterwards, once he's sure Shiro is done. He traces his fingers, gently, across the glowing veins that still show up beneath that paler skin, following them up Shiro's neck until those eyes slide open. He gives a small smile at the golden eyes, running his fingers back into Shiro's hair and pulling him into a soft kiss. A shallow one, because he's cut himself on those teeth one too many times, but slow, lingering.

"You're incredible," he murmurs.

Shiro smiles, eyes slowly fading back to grey. "You're gorgeous," is the soft answer. "Thank you." Shiro pulls away just long enough to grab the towel on the sink and drape it around his shoulders, before leaning down and kissing him again, briefer this time. "Dry off and then come to bed? Maybe I can work that worry out of you with a bit of oil and a good massage."

He sighs, and it comes out soft and satisfied. "That sounds great," he admits.

He can feel the smiles as Shiro kisses him for a third time, a little deeper, tongue sliding between his lips just long enough to flirt with his own before it and its owner pull back. "And you didn't even have to order me to do it, how about that?"

" _Shiro—”_

"See you in bed, Keith," Shiro cuts him off with, paired with an all-too-innocent smile and a parting brush of fingers down his jaw. "Remember to drain the tub."

The water dries off Shiro's skin as steam as he turns and walks out, leaving Keith standing there with his own quickly dampening towel and only very human ways of drying off. "This is why this is illegal, you know!" he calls out the open door. "Shiro!"

“Love you too!”


End file.
